


Night of Glory

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [42]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts Spoilers, Smut, Top Phil Lester, Tour Fic, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan eyed Phil up and down as the elder sat up, one leg on either side of Dan’s hips as he began to undo the younger’s jeans. There was no teasing tonight, no slow pull of the zipper or prolonged eye contact to draw out the moment. No, that was for later. Right now it was about being as close as possible as quickly as possible.~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil celebrate after filming their show in LA by exploring each other like it's their first night together again.





	Night of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i suck at this, i really am trying guys.

It was exhilarating. By going out to give the people what they wanted they were also able to give themselves everything they wanted out of their careers. They got to meet countless fans who were nothing but kind and thankful for them, they got to perform a show that changed every night which was able to make this tour somehow even more fun than tatinof was, and they were able to be a little more free with each other. By giving the people what they want they got to learn how to trust their fans again and start letting them a little more into their personal lives, and it was the comfort they were living for.

Tonight had been the filmed Los Angeles show and minus the usual hiccups any show could have, it went just as amazingly as they could have expected. They got to perform their songs twice - a performance that before this tour they never thought they would get to even attempt.

They had run of the stage with the biggest of smiles, their hearts running a million miles an hour as they took off for their hotel room. They sat pressed together in the back bench seat of the team’s vehicle, their thighs pressed together and hands twined together as they started out opposite windows, their minds running wild as they were both filled with various emotions.

Once they pulled into the hotel, they thanked their team around them for all that they’d done tonight and asked to be left alone for the rest of the night. The team said their goodnights and left Dan and Phil to head up to their assigned room.

Once they were in their room and the door was shut behind them there was no distance between them. Phil was right on Dan as soon as he had shut the door, his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling them tight together like any distance between them could destroy the world. The kiss was messy, full of passion and desire while fuelled by a strong need for each other.

Dan moaned softly as Phil kissed him, throwing his arms around Phil’s neck to balance himself while Phil was moving them closer towards the bed, their feet shuffling back ever so slowly as giving each other attention was much more important than changing locations.

Both boys had the widest smiles across their faces as they kissed. As much as they wanted each other, there was an aura of pure love, admiration, and passion between them that couldn’t ever be forgotten even during their highest levels of need, lust, and desire.

Eventually, Dan’s calves hit the end of the hotel mattress. Before he could fall backwards onto it, he pulled apart from Phil just long enough they both had times to pull their shirts off.

After a not at all subtle gaze up and down Dan’s torso, Phil pushed the younger backwards onto the bed. Dan let out a hearty laugh as his back hit the comforter, his hands reaching up for Phil so he could pull him down on top of him.

Phil let out his own laugh as his bare chest collided with the younger’s, their skin rubbing in wrong ways as they were clammy with the sweat from their show.

Dan eyed Phil up and down as the elder sat up, one leg on either side of Dan’s hips as he began to undo the younger’s jeans. There was no teasing tonight, no slow pull of the zipper or prolonged eye contact to draw out the moment. No, that was for later. Right now it was about being as close as possible as quickly as possible.

Phil swiftly unlooped the button, reached for the zipper to pull it down, and began to slide Dan’s jeans down as far as he could get them in one swift motion. Once he had Dan’s cock free he forgot about the jeans to shift his attention.

He ran both his hands up Dan’s shaft, finally slowing down to give the younger the attention he deserved. Dan’s hips bucked up at the feeling, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Phil’s thumb rubbed across his slit.

Phil didn’t dawdle there too long, though. Once he got Dan fully hard and needy he lifted himself off the younger and got his ripped jeans all the way down and off, letting them drop at the end of the bed while he moved to stand overtop of them, working his own jeans off just as quickly if not faster than he pulled Dan’s off.

Dan sat up to watch Phil undress, enjoying the way the elder’s cock sprang free from his boxers. He loved every centimetre of Phil’s body, he found perfection in the imperfections. Sure, neither of them were the most fit, but they both carried themselves in such ways that they were able to look nothing but gorgeous both in and out of clothes. Their first nights together had been shy and slightly awkward, but here they were nearly ten years later, the night after a successful show of their second successful world tour and they were both confident enough to be seen as nothing but beautiful.

“I love you,” Dan mouthed up to Phil as he reached for the raven haired man, watching the smile grow across his face as they met for yet another kiss.

Phil didn’t have to say it back for Dan to know. Dan could feel it in the way they kissed, they way Phil melted into him that he was loved equally by his partner.

This kiss was slower, they were starting to take their time with each other now that they were laying together, skin on skin, and limbs tangled together.

Phil was first to break the kiss to uncap the small bottle of lube he had in his hands. He’d pulled it out as they entered the room, knowing he wouldn’t want to pull apart from the younger even for something as important as lubricant.

After pouring a generous amount into his hands, Phil tossed the bottle towards where their jeans lay and slowly began the process of stretching his lover open.

Dan whimpered softly at the feeling of Phil’s finger inside of him. One finger never hurt him anymore, but it genuinely had been so long since he and Phil had been able to get this far, so his body was quite tight and even more responsive than usual.

Phil smiled to himself as he worked Dan open, adding a second finger rather quickly knowing Dan could take it and that the younger would enjoy the slight burn of the bit of stretch.

They both fell into soft gasps and pants as Phil finished stretching Dan open, chuckling softly at the whimper he heard as he pulled his fingers free from Dan’s body.

“Shh, don’t worry baby, I’m coming right back,” Phil cooed softly as he slicked himself up with the rest of the lube, sighing softly as he revealed some of his own need.

Dan rolled himself onto his back as he waited for Phil, knowing exactly what position he wanted his lover to take him in. Tonight was about love and he wanted to feel all of Phil. He loved when Phil would lay his chest over his back, they way Phil’s head hung next to his they way they were both so tall, the way that if Dan turned his head just right he could kiss his elder, and on top of it all it was one of the easiest ways Phil could hit right on his prostate with every thrust of their hips.

Phil smiled as he watched Dan roll over, knowing exactly what was running through the younger’s head. He was hit with a wave of love as he lined himself up with Dan, a soft sigh of emotions falling from his lips before he ever so gently pushed his achingly hard cock into the younger.

Phil moved ever so slowly as he knew exactly how much Dan could take at once and made sure that he didn’t push Dan too far. Some nights they were rougher with each other, and some nights Dan wanted to feel that burn and slight pain, but tonight, it was about being one.

Both boys let out an array of soft moans and gasps, their breathing growing heavier as Phil pushed deeper into Dan until he soon bottomed out.

They stayed still for what felt like forever, their breathing falling into sync while Phil laid his chest onto Dan’s back, pressing them into one.

“Please,” Dan whispered softly, his body ready and aching for Phil to move.

Phil nodded, his hair falling into Dan’s as he began to move. His hips fell into a gentle rhythm, soft, perfectly angled, but with desire to last for a while. There was no need to rush tonight, no need to take things too quickly.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of their lovemaking: heavier breathing, gentle sighs and moans, skin slapping on skin, it was everything either boy could have asked for tonight.

Sooner than both boy wanted they felt the heat coiling in their bellies, telling them they were reaching the end.

“Close, close,” Phil panted out as his hips reached their fastest, moving himself with a purpose through his lover.

Dan nodded his head, giving a silent “me too” to Phil as he turned his head, making it so he could kiss his lover. It was messy, it was uncoordinated, but it was exactly what they needed as their passion peaked.

Dan came long and hard over his chest and the comforter under him, a loud moan falling from his mouth into Phil’s as his high washed over him. Phil, too, reached his peak, his moan mixing with Dan’s as their kiss faltered and Phil’s hips jerked erratically.

Dan let his muscles relax, leaving him to collapse into his own mess while Phil lay on top of him. Phil didn’t pull out just yet, knowing how much the younger enjoyed that feeling of being full, something he wasn’t as fond of when he was bottoming, but something he was more than willing to give his lover.

Their breathing was heavy, their skin was sweaty, and they were very much a mess but for them it was nothing less than perfect. It was exactly what they needed to reconnect with after how long they’d been on tour so far and to celebrate how far they had come. They were giving the people what they want, growing closer to living their truths, and growing somehow even closer and closer every single day.

Even if the world off the camera didn’t know their real relationship one day, they were happy with each other and to them, that was what mattered. It was between them and no one else needed to know.

Once their breathing leveled out, Phil pulled himself out of Dan, rubbing the youngers hips gently as he moved.

“Shower?” Dan asked softly, rolling over to show the mess all over himself.

“Of course,” Phil answered with a bright smile, holding out a hand for Dan to take.

Hand in hand they made their way to the shower, knowing the rest of the night was going to continue the celebration, with more than likely a large takeaway order and probably a round two before they fell asleep together, tangled up in the world they created for each other.


End file.
